Crimson Furry
by Murderbynuns
Summary: when the Crimson Morpher is stolen, it is feared that it will be used against the new group of Rangers. However, when Hunter goes after it he never expect what he finds. slash Hunter & RJ joint fic with thunderincrimson
1. A Disaster In Green

**Author:** Sparta & thunderincrimson

**Title: **Crimson Furry

**Pairings: **Hunter & RJ

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Crossover

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** Jungle Furry/Ninja Storm

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **when the Crimson Morpher is stolen, it is feared that it will be used against the new group of Rangers. However, when Hunter goes after it he never expect what he finds.

**Chapter Summery: **The Crimson Morpher is stolen

**Authors Notes: **

Well this is my first joint fic with another, thunderincrimson is responsible for the plot I'm just the one that puts it too paper so to speak. So here we go

Thanks

Sparta & thunderincrimson

**Crimson Furry**

A Disaster In Green

Cam was sat in the newly rebuilt Ninja Opps, though Lothor was now gone after what had happened with Mesogog Sensei Watanabe wanted the Rangers prepared. That was why Hunter now found himself sat in the new Ninja Opps, while Cam was explaining it to him.

"So to cut it short you want my Thunder Morpher, so that you can re-energise it encase there's an attack like Mesogog?" asked Hunter as Cam nodded.

"What happens if there is an attack while you have it?" asked Hunter as Cam shook his head.

"Smart ass" laughed Cam as Hunter handed over his Morpher.

"So how's the students?" asked Cam as Hunter laughed

"That good?" asked Cam as Hunter nodded

"Tell me about it, we've had four drop out since last month" sighed Cam as Hunter's cell started going off.

"Answer that Hunter," said Cam with a sigh.

"Hunter….hey Blake…….yeah man I'm still…….shit ok on way" said Hunter as he slammed his cell shut.

"Cam I've got to go, I promised Blake I'd be there for his race. I'm running later," said Hunter as Cam grabbed his jacket.

"What I do follow Motocross, ok well I do now that Blake's racing" said Cam as Hunter gave him a laugh and dragged him out.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

It was later that night that Hunter and Cam returned to Ninja Opps, they were riding high on the wave of Blake's victory and looking forward to joking the others for a drink.

"I left your Morpher energising so it should be ready" said Cam as they entered Ninja Opps and Cam went to retrieve Hunter's Morpher, but when he went to were it was being stored it was missing.

"SHIT" yelled Cam as he leapt into his seat at the computer.

"Cam why am I getting that feeling I had when Ninja Opps blew up?" asked Hunter as Cam groaned.

"It seems that your Morpher was stolen by that," said Cam as he showed the security footage to Hunter who was growling.

"CAM, my Morpher aside HOW THE HELL DID A 5'7 LIZARD STEAL ANYTHING FROM THIS PLACE?" growled Hunter.

"It seems that the Dai Shi has decided that your powers are what he needs," said Sensei Watanabe as he entered

"I believe that you must head to Ocean Bluff and warn the Rangers, before Dai Shi decides to use your Morpher against them," said Sensei Watanabe as Hunter bowed.

"Yes Sensei Watanabe, I will leave right away," said Hunter as he left using his Ninja speed to head to the new Rangers base of operation, or at least what Cam had told them was it.

Jungle Kama Pizza was just getting ready to close when Hunter arrived, walking into the Pizza parlour he lent against the counter until a young man approached.

"Can I help you?" asked Casey, as Hunter looked him up and down

'_Cute but too young for me'_

"I'm looking for the owner," said Hunter with a smile as Casey disappeared he appeared soon after with another, that's when Hunter's smile faded and the colour drained from his face.

"RJ?"

"Hunter?"

"OH SHIT" said both of them as the other's just looked on.


	2. Explanations

**Author:** Sparta & thunderincrimson

**Title: **Crimson Furry

**Pairings: **Hunter & RJ

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Crossover

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** Jungle Furry/Ninja Storm

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 2/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **when the Crimson Morpher is stolen, it is feared that it will be used against the new group of Rangers. However, when Hunter goes after it he never expect what he finds.

**Chapter Summery: **Hunter must swallow his pride to help the new Rangers

**Authors Notes: **

Explanations

"It's been a while Hunter" said RJ nervously as the memories of the past suddenly filled the room.

"Too say the least RJ, but this isn't a social call," said Hunter as RJ flinched at Hunter's tone.

"Then why are you here?" asked RJ as he watched Hunter, other then a more world worn look in his eyes RJ could see no difference in the young man he'd once known.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the brightly coloured teenagers in spandex? Most of who carry the Pai Zhuq symbol on their uniforms?" growled Hunter coolly as the colour faded from RJ and the temperature in the room seemed to drop.

"Upstairs" baked RJ in a very un-RJ fashion, as the Ranger's didn't stop to argue, fleeing the fight they believed was coming for safer ground.

"Hunter?" said RJ as Hunter just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest as if holding back years of bad memories.

"Getting out of my life may have saved you RJ but it didn't me and Blake. We were both there when Lothor took the Thunder Ninja Academy; Sensei Omino gave us the Thunder Morphers just as he gave you your Wolf Morpher. The academy was taken before we could even learn how to put them on, Lothor torched us until we did know what was wrong and what was right.

He broke our bodies and poisoned our minds until we trusted no one but him, then he turned us lose on the Wind Ninja Academy. If it wasn't for our friends we would have destroyed everything" sighed Hunter as he sat down, RJ didn't move instead he just watched Hunter.

"When the new started talking of two powerful, dark Rangers with the power to control thunder I had a feeling that was you and Blake they were talking about. I figured that something had happened but I was told to keep out of it by Master Mao, he said it was you destiny and that mine would come someday too" said RJ as he unfolded his arms just enough to show off his Wolf Morpher.

"When Dai Shi awoke I trained the Rangers, happily enough to stay on the sidelines. Then Dai Shi came after me though them" said RJ as he indicated to the Rangers spying from the top of the stairs making Hunter laugh.

"You've got your hands full with them," laughed Hunter as they argued.

"Oh please save me; I'm sure dad's laughing his ass off at this. Mom is so looking down with Master Mao and the other Masters laughing at me. Karma's a bitch," laughed RJ

"Tell me about it, I'm sorry I'm only bringing worse new RJ," said Hunter as he looked at RJ who nodded as they headed up to the loft, laughing as the Rangers scampered off like cockroaches.

Hunter sat down on the chair as RJ returned with the Rangers and a drink as they listened to Hunter.

"My name is Hunter Bradley; I was the Crimson Thunder Ranger a few years ago. I was happy in my retirement when Mesogog attacked and after that our Tec Cam decided we needed our Morphers re-energising encase. It's taken him all this time to master it but he's done it, he took my Morpher a few hours ago to do it. While he was away what can only be described as a 6'7 green lizard broken in and stole my Morpher" said Hunter as Casey growled.

"Sounds like Camille," said Casey as RJ nodded.

"I agree Cub, Camille is Dai Shi most trusted and most loyal warrior" said RJ as Hunter watched him.

"She can't be allowed to use it, apart from the power alone that Morpher leaves the others vulnerable" said Hunter as the other Rangers hissed in agreement, suddenly without warning RJ alert went off.

Racing to the monitors they watched as Camille attacked, the Rangers took off leaving Hunter alone built he'd never been one to step out of a fight. Hunter used his speed to arrive at the fight as Camille was mocking him.

"Oh look it's the powerless Ranger, you should really protect something this valuable" laughed Camille as she held up her arm and indicated to the Morpher on it.

"Goodbye Rangers" said Camille with a cackle as she tried to summon the power of the Morpher, but it backfired the Rangers watched on as Camille was engulfed in a hail of Crimson sparks.

Falling to her knees, she cried out in pain as the power fade as she tore the Morpher from her wrist.

"Only one chosen can control its power," said Hunter as he went to retrieve his Morpher but Camille was there first before she disappeared.

"Shit" growled Hunter as he kicked some debris.

"Hey cool it Hunter at least now we know she can't use it…"

"Yet" said Hunter as he finished RJ's sentence before turning to the Rangers.

"Come on guy something tells me she's not going to give so easily?" said Hunter as they headed back to JKP.


	3. A time for talk and a time for action

**Author:** Sparta & thunderincrimson

**Title: **Crimson Furry

**Pairings: **Hunter & RJ Casey & Dom

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Crossover

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** Jungle Furry/Ninja Storm

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 3/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **when the Crimson Morpher is stolen, it is feared that it will be used against the new group of Rangers. However, when Hunter goes after it he never expect what he finds.

**Chapter Summery: **Hunter & RJ talk

**Authors Notes: **

A time for talk and a time for action

As the Rangers headed to the Loft to lick their wounds, RJ on the other hand took the key from Fran before he started to clean up. Hunter watched from the doorway as RJ busied himself, it had been so long since he'd seen RJ he'd forgotten just how graceful his ex was.

Hunter felt his old feeling rising to the surface as he watched RJ; he knew he'd been the reason for him leaving. He wished so much to turn back what he'd done, Hunter found himself walking towards RJ taking the cloth from him they just stood there in silence.

It building between them as what was only seconds felt like hours, until RJ made the first move. Pulling Hunter into his arms, he crushed their lips together, battling with Hunter his tongue demanded entrance and was granted it as Hunter moaned in pleasure.

Freeing his shirt from his pants RJ pulled Hunter's shirt over his head before devouring the body he'd once loved, as Hunter's moans became louder and needier RJ stopped. Taking Hunter's hand he led Hunter to his room, to once again claim the mate he'd lost.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Camille arrived at the outskirts of the Temple, she was injured and in pain. Her skin still burned from the Morpher, throwing it to the ground she sat back against the tree and healed her wounds.

"I warned you that the Crimson Morpher couldn't be welded by one of our kind, only one pure of heart can even under Lothor's treachery the child was never truly corrupted" came the metallic voice from the shadows.

"Then how are we to use it?" hissed Camille as Vexacus pulled her to her feet.

"You find the human that wielded the power and used it to turn against the Rangers, find him and you find your champion" growled Vexacus as he threw Camille down and walked away then stopped.

"Remember Lizard your precious Dai Shi will not take kindly to your failure," laughed Vexacus as he disappeared leaving Camille on the ground.

Getting to her feet Camille picked up the Morpher and growled before hiding herself, she headed back to Blue Bay Harbour, to find the one rumoured to have used the Morpher.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Hunter woke up feeling relaxed and at pease, but he was also aware that he was alone too. Pulling the blanket round his waist he sat up and found RJ sat on the window seat; he was lost in the moonlight that was casting its glow over his beautiful features.

Throwing the blanket off him Hunter joined his mate, RJ nuzzled the back of Hunter's neck without thinking. RJ smiled to himself as he heard Hunter purring as his own wolf spirt joined him, RJ stroked Hunter's head as it rested on his shoulder.

"What are we doing?" asked RJ with a sigh as Hunter looked up

"What do you mean?"

"This? Are we just opening up old wounds for them to become infected again?" asked RJ as Hunter forced RJ to face him

"Never my Wolf, we're destined to be together but I could never see that. I would never hurt you again," said Hunter before they shared a chaste kiss before settling back into a comfortable silence.

RJ watched the moonlight letting it sooth his unsettled soul before he let Hunter pull him back to bed, settling back into a dreamless sleep RJ hoped that Hunter's words were true.


End file.
